Today, personal computers are used in many different countries throughout the world encompassing many different languages. Consequently, each different language requires a different operating system image to support that specific language, e.g. the French language requires a French operating system image, the Chinese language requires a Chinese operating system image, etc. Conventionally, computer systems are hard wired for a particular language when each system is built. In other words, the operating system image is provided based on a particular language at build time. This creates a problem if the user subsequently needs to use the system in a country with a language different than that in which the computer system was hard wired or because more than one language is spoken in the country, because the system must then be re-built with the correct operating system image. This can be a tedious and cumbersome process if a computer is utilized in several different languages.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system that allows for the automatic selection of an appropriate operating system image based on the language requirement. The method and system should be simple, cost effective and capable of being easily adapted into existing technology. The present invention addresses such a need.